hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC03
Stolen Secrets! Serenity vs Riku! is the 3rd episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary Serenity loses her diary after a fierce battle against the Nottoraiders, but there’s one problem... Riku won’t let her leave her home! Serenity needs to find a way to escape house arrest and find her diary! But she forgot about one other factor... Major Events * This is the first time we see into Serenity’s diary. * This is the first time we see into Riku’s past with Serenity as well. * This is also the first time Serenity and Vega transform together. Synopsis The episode starts with Cure Astro running forward. She jumps and we see her use her attack, Astro Meteor. The attack knocks out a bunch of Nottorei as Cure Nebula dashes across the screen. She does some cool fighting moves and then performs her attack, Nebula Compound. As the Nottorei collapse, we then see Kitsudeme charging at Cure Nebula, weapon ready to strike. Cure Astro comes and blocks him from hitting her friend with a red spade-shaped shield. She blasts him with it and more Nottorei surround them. Cure Astro charges at the lot and and crashes into them, knocking them down like bowling pins. She says that she calls that one Astro Collision. We then have a time skip to after the battle when Fuwa, Vega, and Serenity are hanging out together. Serenity realizes the time and tells the others that she has to head home. We then see Serenity enter her house to see Riku looking at her. He scolded her for coming home late and sent her up to her room. While Serenity was in her room, we see Riku sigh and lean on the wall. He talks to himself about how hard-headed and careless Serenity was, and also how she never seemed to want to be like a lady. We see a flashback to when Serenity was a little girl. She was running away because she didn’t want to become a lady. Riku had spent hours searching alongside maids from the house before they finally found her. She scolded Riku, saying that he was nothing like her father and never would be. She marched off inside and locked herself in her room. This memory broke Riku’s heart, because he wants to be the fatherly figure in Serenity’s life because her parents never remember her. We now see Serenity laying down in bed. She raised her Star Color Pendant into the air with her left hand, then brought it close. She then whispered quietly to herself asking why Riku always seems to be like that. We then see a flashback of Serenity being asked by Riku if there was any problem with her new schedule. Serenity complained about how she didn’t like any of the activities on the list. Riku then said back that they were necessary for her to be ladylike. Serenity then yelled that she doesn’t want to be a lady and never will be and then ran out of the house. Serenity then remembers one time where he wasn’t all that bad. We then see a flashback of Riku giving Serenity a diary. He told her he wanted it to be a reminder that she could talk to him about anything. Serenity laid there, confused for a while. She then realized that she could put it all down in her diary. She looked around for it, but couldn’t find it in her bag. That night, Serenity had a hard time sleeping. The next day, we see Serenity yelling at Riku, asking why he wouldn’t let her search for her diary. Riku responded saying that he couldn’t let anything bad happen to her, so he’s not letting her leave. He then shows her a news article about how there were recent disruptions in the nearby towns and cities, as well as Mihoshi itself. Serenity throws a fit and runs up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. A couple hours later, we see Riku send one of the maids up to check on her, and the maid comes back a few seconds later, telling him that Serenity was gone. Riku goes up to Serenity’s room to investigate. He sees the window open, but the dust was not disturbed. He knew Serenity had never left her room, so he knew she was just hiding and faking running away. He heads back downstairs and opens a book. It was called ‘Serene Times’ and it was written by Serenity a couple years before. It was a scrapbook showing pictures of her when she was about six years old. It also contained some drawings made by Serenity. Riku’s eyes started to water when he saw the drawings that Serenity drew of him. It caused him to have flashbacks of Serenity showing him everything she had done in her scrapbook. She told him how much she appreciated him, so she had made a couple drawings of him in the book, which she then showed him. Back in the present time, Riku was asking to himself aloud how a girl as sweet and loving as Serenity when she was six years old, to a selfish, obnoxious, careless, prideful teenager like how Serenity had seemed now. He heard a door close as he sees Serenity finally exit her room. He welcomes her back, but all she does is glare back at him, slowly backing away. Riku starts to head up the stairs, asking Serenity what was wrong. Serenity then began running up the steps, with Riku curiously following behind. They climbed until they were on the roof. The wind was blowing wildly and it was hard for one to balance. Serenity continued to back away. Riku then realized what Serenity was doing. She had a packed bag with what looked like lots of personal belongings. He knew that she was trying to run away. He saw Serenity look behind her really quick. He only needed that one moment to know for sure what she was planning to do, and he begged her to reconsider. She looked behind herself again, and he could tell she was considering how far down it was. She was planning to jump. Riku began to tell her about possible outcomes, and all of them seemed to end with death. Serenity didn’t listen and climbed onto the ledge. He asked her why she was doing this. Serenity then said he’d never be like her father no matter how hard he tried. She then yelled at the top of her lungs that she hated him. She then took the jump, and Riku instantly ran to the ledge to see if she was okay. Meanwhile, with Serenity, we see her in a skydiving pose. Fuwa flies to her and she hugs the fluffy animal, happy to have some company. Fuwa then used her magic to allow Serenity to slow down when she got close to the ground and she gently landed on her feet. She then let Fuwa go and ran to the hill, with Fuwa next to her. We then look back to the roof to see Riku freaking out over what he had just witnessed. He wasn’t sure what he saw, but he thinks he saw an alien with Serenity. Now we see Serenity at the hill. She then remembered that she had moved her diary so it wouldn’t get hurt during the battle, which we then saw in a flashback. She goes to the spot where she had placed her diary, but didn’t find it. We then hear a familiar voice asking if she was looking for ‘this’. Serenity spun around and saw Kitsudeme... holding her diary! Serenity tells him to give it back, and Kitsudeme asks why. Serenity tells him that it’s her private journal... that Riku had given it to her. Kitsudeme asks her why she’d care. She was just in a fight with him after all. Serenity says that though she had fought with Riku, that book was still precious to her. Kitsudeme then smirks evilly and opens the book. He then reads a couple sections out loud. One of the sections was about her last fight with Riku and how she couldn’t stand much more of the fighting. Another was about her parents forgetting her again. Kitsudeme continues to read it until he stumbles upon Serenity’s latest entry. It was about Fuwa. About how she seemed to understand Fuwa more and more each day. Vega goes to the hill with the other cures and sees Serenity’s face... and Kitsudeme holding her friend’s precious diary. Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka transform and fight Kitsudeme and his Nottoreis while Vega runs to Serenity and shakes her. Vega finally gets Serenity to her senses and the girls transform. While Cure Nebula used Nebula Compound, Cure Astro ran into Kitsudeme, knocking the diary out of his hands. Astro catches the book before it hits the ground and is relieved to have it back. Then she uses Astro Meteor and finishes the fight. Now we see Serenity on a bench outside her home. We hear a door and Serenity turns around and sees Riku walking towards her. He gives her a hug and tells her that he was worried about her. He then sits down next to her. Serenity stays quiet for a while before saying that he wasn’t her father. He never will be... he’s nothing like him... but that is what makes her happy. She said her father is always too busy for her and always forgets she exists, but Riku always has time to look out for her and loves her very much. Riku is touched by Serenity’s words as she hugs him. He hugs her back and we see them hug as the sun sets for the night. Characters Pretty Cures Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Niku Household Staff Trivia * This is the first time that CureShiningSong draws an episode image from scratch. * This is the first episode that stars a character that is not an awakening episode. * This is the first episode in the series that starts the episode mid-battle. * This episode mainly takes place in the Niku Manor. Gallery STPCOC03/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures